


Green-eyed Monster

by Whiteflower122



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gravepainters, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteflower122/pseuds/Whiteflower122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just another day working at the museum, that is until Xibalba saw someone flirting with his wife...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-eyed Monster

"And this is-"

"Mary Beth! Mary Beth!"

The red-haired tour guide paused in her explanation of the next exhibit and turned her head in the direction of the voice calling her name. She saw this brown-haired women wearing a uniform similar to hers pushing her way through the crowd.

"Julia," Mary Beth greeted with a smile. "Is something wrong?"

Julia took a moment to catch her breath before asking, "Can we talk for a moment?"

"Of course." Mary Beth turned her attention back to her tour group. "Children, wait right here. I'll be back in a moment."

Julia led Mary Beth a little bit away from her group once they were far enough, Mary Beth asked, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I'm having a bit of a problem with two of the kids in my group. I can't get them to stop arguing with each other." Julia stated, running nervous hand through her hair. "And I though since you're usually so good with children...maybe you could come help me out?"

Mary Beth's slim eyebrows drew together slightly. "Julia, I'd love to come and help, but-"

"I know you already have your own group, but Mary Beth, please!" the brunette clasped her hands together pleadingly. "I really need your help with this. It will only be a few minutes, I promise."

The disguised goddess bit her lip, thinking it over. She really couldn't leave her group all by themselves, but Julia looked really desperate and she'd hate to say no...

Just then she noticed a familiar looking security guard out of the corner of her eye and that's when an idea popped into her head. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

At Julia's nod, Mary Beth headed straight towards the guard. "Guicho!" she called out to get his attention.

The old man jumped and turned to scowl at the person, but when he saw it was her, his expression softened. "Yes, what is it?"

She didn't answer him right away, instead she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the hallway so they could talk a bit more privately. Once she released his arm, he tried questioning her again. "Is there a problem, my dear?"

"Can you do something for me?"

A bushy, white eyebrow quirked up. "That depends. What is it?"

"Julia wants me to help with some of the kids in her group." Mary Beth explained. "Can you watch my group until I get back?"

Guicho's wrinkled face twisted into a frown. " _Mi amor_ , you know how much I loathe children and besides I'm not even a tour guide."

"It won't be that bad. It will just be for a minutes. Beside it might do you some good to spend some time with them." When saw he still had a doubtful look on his face, she decided to take drastic measures. Glancing around to make sure no was watching, she placed her hands gently on his face. "Please Balby," she caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers and as expected he swooned under her touch. "For me?" she added, fluttering her eyelashes.

 _'I hate it when she does that_.' Xibalba thought absentmindedly. He was probably going to kick himself later for doing this, but...

He sighed. "Very well, my dear, but just this once. Next time, you'll have to figure something else out."

Mary Beth beamed and kissed his cheek causing a silly grin to appear on his face. "Thank you, love. I'll be back as soon as I can." She started to leave the hallway to go find Julia, but before she left completely, she said over her shoulder, "Oh and try to be nice to the children."

Guicho snapped out of his daze. "I make no promises." He headed back into the main room and went over to the group of kids over by one of the Aztec exhibits.

One boy noticed his approach and asked, "Who are you?"

"That's not important. I'm just filling in for Mary Beth."

"Where is she?"

He let out annoyed sigh. "If you must know, she had to go and take care of something. Now listen up, I'm going to lay down some rules." the old guard gave them a stern look. "I won't tolerate any backtalk so if you have a problem with what I'm doing, keep it yourselves and I don't want to hear any questions unless their good ones. Got it?" Silence was the only response. "Good. Now shall we continue the tour?"

A spitball was fired and stuck to his forehead. The children laughed and the god felt his eye twitch.

 _'This is going to be a very, very long day_.'

* * *

 

  _'It won't that bad, she says. It will do you some good to spend time with them, she says. Well I beg to differ!_ '

To say he was having a hard time would have been a big understatement. But he supposed it was partly his fault. After all, Xibalba never really interacted with children before and he really should have known better to agree to watch other them.

"She owns me big time for this." he grumbled under his breath. Suddenly Guicho saw Mary Beth coming back and couldn't help but let out a relived breath. He was about to open his mouth to say something to her when something happened.

A tall, young man stepped into the redhead path and started to chat with her and in one hands was a single rose.

Xibalba's maroon colored eyes narrowed as a growl threatened to escape his throat. Just who did that little insect think he was trying to flit with his wife? He had to do something...but what?

His eyes trailed down to something hooked his belt and a sinister smile spread across his features. "Children," he said, keeping his gaze focused on the two in front of him. "How would you like to learn something new?"

* * *

 

 "You looking rather nice today, Mary Beth."

"Thank you, Mr. Smith." She said politely, but still refused to take the rose that he offered to her.

"Please, call me Thomas." He winked and smoothed his hair back in what he probably thought was a suave gesture. She barely suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. "So I was thinking maybe once you get off of work, you and I could have dinner together tonight?"

La Muerte almost sighed in exasperation. This wasn't the first time Thomas had tried to ask her out, but no mater how many times she told him no, he still continued to ask her. "Mr. Smith-"

"Thomas."

"Mr. Smith," she said firmly, "As I've told you many times before I'm not interested and I would appreciate if you would please stop asking me."

"Hey, come on," Thomas tried to take a hold of her hand, but she quickly stepped backwards to avoid him. "Don't be so-"

Thomas' body suddenly jerked before he fell to the floor, twitching uncontrollably.

Mary Beth's eyes widened and wondered what happened until she saw the two probes on his back. Her blue orbs followed the trail from the wires, to the hand that was holding the object the wires were connected to and up to the face that was smiling with much satisfaction.

"And that children is how you use a taser."

"That was awesome!" Some of the boys in the group said.

"Xi-Guicho!" Mary Beth snapped. "That was completely unnecessary!"

"Oh, relax, he only stunned. He'll be fine in a few minutes."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just help him up and take him to the hallway." She leaned down closer to his ear to whisper. "We'll talk more about this later." She placed a smile back on her face as she addressed the children. "Come along, kids let's finish the rest of your tour."

Guicho grumbled and reluctantly slung one of Thomas' arms around his shoulders. He dragged the man to the hallway and set him down on one of the benches.

Thomas groaned as he started to come to. "Ugh, what happened? Who-" he looked up at Guicho and when he saw the taser on his belt, put two and two together. "You tasered me! Man, what was that for?!"

"For one it was to get you to stop harassing my wife." Guicho said flatly.

"Your wife?" Thomas echoed and laughed. "Yeah, right, like she would really be married to some old guy like you. Besides, she not wearing a ring."

The older man's mouth curled into a sneer. "Just stay away from her if you know what's good for you."

"Oh, yeah?" Thomas said challengingly as he stood up from his seat. "And what are you going to be about it if I don't?"

Thomas had no idea what happened, but he found himself being held by the collar of his shirt and pressed up against the wall. He started fearfully at the elderly man who was apparently a lot stronger than he looked.

"Trust me boy," Xibalba said darkly. "You have no idea who you're messing with."

He probably shouldn't do this, but just to make sure he got his point across, Xibalba let his eyes change to their usual bright red color and sharpened his teeth to look like fangs.

Thomas' face paled as his eyes widened. "What the he-"

Guicho threw the other man off to the side and onto the floor. "Get out. And if I ever catch you anywhere near her again, I will make you regret it."

Thomas scrambled off the floor "H-Hey chill, man. I'll stay away her, I swear."

"Excellent." Guicho gave him this falsely pleasant smile before his face fell into an indifferent mask. "Now get out."

Thomas didn't need to be told twice. He bolted down the hall as fast as he could.

Guicho smirked. Well that took care of that. The guard turned on his heel and strolled to head back to his post.

* * *

 

 When the museum closed at the end of the day, Guicho found himself in the room where the Book of Life was held searching for anyone that may have snuck in. He heard footsteps and whirled around to face the intruder, but relaxed when he saw it was only Mary Beth.

"Ah, there you are, my-ow!" He yelped as the red haired woman had came up to him and brought her hand down hard on his shoulder. He glared at her and they both changed back into their true forms. "What was that for?"

La Muetre placed her hand on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "Did you really have to taser him like that?"

"If you want an honest answer then, yes I did." Xibalba replied, rubbing his sore shoulder.

She sighed. "Xibalba..."

"Oh, please he had it coming and you know it."

The queen studied her husband for a long moment before it dawned on her and a teasing smile played on her lips. "Xibalba...where you jealous?"

The god looked taken back by the sudden question, but quickly tried to cover it up. "What? No, of course not! I just..." He turned away from her and crossed his arms over his chest. "I just didn't like how he was flirting with you."

"Oh Balby," She strode up to him, placing a hand on his cheek and turned his face back to look at her. "You know there no reason to be jealous. I only have eyes for you." And just rid him of any lingering doubts, she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Almost instantly, Xibalba melted into her kiss. His wings drooped as his arms encircled around her waist to pull her flush against him. When they pulled away, he sighed. "I suppose I did overreact a little bit."

"A little?" She laughed, twirling his beard around her finger.

"Okay a lot, but you can't tell me you would do the same if you were me."

"I can't say I would go as far as you did, but I would be pretty upset if someone did start flirting with you...or if I thought your eyes are straying to someone else."

" _Mi amor_ , I would never do such a thing!" The king placed a hand dramatically over his heart. "You are my one and only love."

"And don't you forget it." La Muerte playfully tugged his beard. "Shall we go out explore the town for a bit?"

"Hmm...in a little bit. Right now..." Xibalba swung her around and dipped her lowly. "I just want to focus on my amazing and beautiful wife."

She chuckled. "And I want to focus on my wonderful and sometimes jealous husband."

He chortled in amusement before bending down to kiss her once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I got this idea from Leopardfang15 post of Gravepainters ideas. Oh, and Xibalba's human disguise name came from another post from Artofshane since that's actually his name when he's a security guard.


End file.
